Better Late Than Never
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. FULL SUMMARY IINSIDE
1. Full Summary

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- **Its hayley again =] So this is an idea i had when i was on my bus goiing to school and i was sitting daydreaming in my pe exam today thinking it wuld be HOOT if Edward was my teacher ii wuld deffo pay attetntion then ;]. Anyway well i thought i wuld post up the summary && see what everyone thinks If i get someee reviews i will post the first chapter 2wo morrow =] S REVIEW people _

_My Other storys I make them good girls go bad && What goes on behind closed doors will probally be updated 2wo morrow 26/11/09. But Beware just like everyone else I wuld update a lot quicker if I got more reviews Nice or Not they give me insperation && if you wuld like a dedication or a idea you would have for any of my stories please tell me cause ii need some ideas._

_All the names are Scottish except from the Main Character_

_SM Owns All The Normally Names && ii Own All The Old And Slightyl Mouthfull names ;]]_

_TaVeryMuchiies Hayleeeee xxxxx_

**_FULL SUMMARY_**

Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. She moves to small town Forks along with her brother Jake ,to be with her Dad and hoping to forget the past she is becoming quickly attracted to Mr Masen who she had a crush on back in the days.

Bella Swan 29, is the new english teacher at Forks, just recently her mum died and she has been giving custody of Jake, her half brother. They move to Forks from Pheniox since there mum passed away as there is really nothing keeping her there anymore.

_**Characters Faamily & age**_

**MASEN FAMILY** Cullens apdopted Edward & emment but they keep their names

Edward & Emment & Alice Biogacal Brothers & sister

Edward 29

Emment 32

Alice 31

Edwards Kids

Callan/Cullen 15 - Edwards Eldest son ( Name means Cheaftain In Gaelic)

Lachlen Lee 14 - Middle son ( means Warrior from the land of lochs & Meadow in Gaelic)

Alba Lye Dallas 2 but Aaddiie for short- the youngest ( Means Scottish Clearing Meadow in gaelic)

**Cullen Family**

Carlise

Esme

Jasper 32

Rose 32

**Swan Family**

Bella 29

jacob 15

* * *

_I used Scottish names cause ii am scottish blah && tttly proud 2wo be_

_ANYWAY REVIEW OR NO UPDATES && CHECK OUT MIINE AND SALLYSTER COMPITITIONS_

_XXXXXTAVERYMUCHIIESSHAYLEYY..x_


	2. Chapter 1 epov

_**AN:::** _

_Heyya,, i no i metioned in the **full summary** that Edward is a single father of 3 but as poointed out 2wo me bii immortalwizardpirateelf-fan it would be abit strange for 2wo highschool kids 2wo have 2wo kids a year apart && since i am planning on making Edward && his kids mother a hookup && a drunken night ii have deicided that the **oldest kid Cullan** is going to be Carlise & Esme adopted child just like Edward/Emment/Alice. So from now on if you culd ignore the summary & that Edward has 2 kids instead of 3. Any on with the first chapter && remeber to review or ii wont update quickly ;]_

_also 2wo point out that since** ii am scottish** & i do not understand or no what the American/English education system goes like i have put it in the scottish age groups. If anyonee would be so kind 2wo leave a review & mabye **give me a tip on the American way of things** ii wil change this chapter to that but here is the **scottish education** ages to keep yhuu from getting confulzed **=]**_

_Nursrey - 3-4yearsold_

_Pre-School - 4yearsoldd_

_Primary ages - 4/5- 11/12_

_Secondary School - 12/13-16_

_Cullan && Lachlan aree in 4thyear. & later on bellas brother will be 2wo. i will introducee in the next chapter =]_

_the secondary school is 16 but that is when we can leave school in 4th year but most people stay on until 5th & 6th year which is about 17/18 until you leave_

_Now Ladiies && Gents && That wierd Vampiire in the corner ii would like to take this oppurtunnity 2wo welcome BETTERLATETHANNEVER 2wo the **world of FF** =]_

_

* * *

_EPOV

ARGGRHHH damn my alarm clock to hell to hell for going off. I quickly glanced over to the evil little thing, which read 6.30. Great time to get up.

Today was the first day back to school at Forks High after the Summer Holidays. Forks High ahh that is where I spend 5-6 days a week as the head of the PE Dept and also share my coach duties with my brother Emment or the BCB as my 2 year old daughter Alba reffered to him as, which in toddler language stands for Big Cuddly Bear, which most of my family found rather amusing and Emment well he thought it was a rather low blow to his manly apperance. From today it would be mine and Emments second year at this small school. My older sister Alice, begged us to come to teach here. Alice has been the headmaster at Forks for 3 years now and she basically bribed us to come to this small town. So now most of our family live here apart from the Parentals , who live in the outskirts which means that my younger brother Cullan lives with me most of the time as he says he would get more time in his luxury of his head at my house, but we all know its so he wont have to put up with my adopted parents nagging all the time. I have to admit it is a bit on the wierd side, that my younger brother is ruffly the same age as my eldest but hey, us Cullens/Masens are wierd thru and thru.

As I made my way to out of my bed, I noticed I wasnt alone and that a much smaller body was hugging onto mine like a lifeline. Ahh my youngest kid Alba-Lhyiie-Dallas still hadnt found the attracttion of sleeping in her own bed and has slept in my bed since she was born. I gently started stroking and shaking her out of her slumber so we could get ready for school. For the past couple of months this little daisy had become more and more clingy and was now at the point were I had to be in the same room as her or she had to be able to see or she would kick up on of her teribbly two fits which meant I harldy got any me time, not that I would change it. So this semester I would insteading of staying with Grandma Esme she would be coming to the school with me and hopefully would let me leave her at the childcare service avavible for the teachers at the schools kids or if not, Alice insisted it would be alright to keep her with me if not,. No doubt she would sleep in her buggie the whole time as she was also going through that faze that she would want to play all night and she would be tired in the daytime, so normally at night I would just lie in the bed with her trying to pry her to sleep and would I would be the first to fall asleep, but I always kept my arm around her to hold her down and consincly I would wake up every half an hour to check and normally by about 1 in the morning she would get bored and fall alseep, Alba's face quickly turned into a scowl as I tryed to pry her dummie and Mr Strongbow ( yes my daughter has a monkey teddy named after a drink thanks to Emment again) from her hands and mouth and she quirked one eye opened and shut it again and cuddled more into my bare chest. Thats when I gave up on waking her up and sweeped her sleeping form up to wake up her brother and my younger brother, which him and Lachlan were suprisingly close. Lachlan-Lee is the oldest one out of my two brutes and had just turned 15 a couple of weeks ago. By the time I was his age I was a single father to him, which was a shuddering thought.

I was, what in my later months of been 14, and my big brother Emment who was 16 at the time dragged me to one of his partys. At that time I was a horny teenager who had a girl at any corner waiting to pounce on me. Thats were I got drunk, met Victora, she was a year older than me and was visiting her Grandma or something for the summer, and well one thing led to another and 9 mths later out popped Lachlan Lee at 8lb 4oz kicking and screaming his heart out. When Victora was about 8 months along she can and informed me that in less than a month I would become a dad and ofcourse I freaked out and asked her if it was mine and being the hormornal pregnant girl she flipped out and from then on she moved here and lived with her grandma until Lachlan was born. When Victora gave birth and recovered and 2 days later she left the hospital saying that she wasnt ready to become a parent, and when she was ready she would come back. Ofcourse i was also not in the place to become a parent, but my parents and siblings helped me out a lot and ofcourse Victora came back about when Lachlan was 11 or 12 asking for a second chance. Which I kindly refused, but I told her if she wanted she could be the mother that she wanted to be. By this time I was 26 and in uni nearly finishing my 4 year Physical Education course and well Victora had done nothing with her life, she was even much worse looking than she was before. Then I had DejaVu again, except it was Jasper, Alices husband who dragged me out one night to a bar, where of course Victora was there and this was the first time since I had seen her since I turned her down, as she didnt take up the offer to be a mother as Lachlan basically hated her guts, I got drunk once again did it with that skank, and whofft 8 months later out popped Alba, who by the way was a Premature Baby and wieghed about 3lbs and was so small with the slighest tuft of Bronze hair on her head and had my Green eyes. Then even more of a DeJaVu Victora said she only got me drunk and had sex with me to make her pregnant, as she thought that I would take her back as I was having her kid. I replied by saying that we werent even together and so that I hadnt even taken her and so I couldnt take her back, to which she stormed out the hospital and I havent seen her since. It was then that I was gratful that the kids didnt even look one but like that Slut and were basically my doubles.

As I got up of the bed and made my way to my son's room with my daughter in tacked who had hid herself in the crook of my neck, I took a detour to the bathroom and filled up the water gun that I kept handy for morning like these and made my way to my destintion. " Wakey Wakey, Rise and Shine Happy Campers, Get up Get up ." I said while opening the door and the curtains all with one hand. Which in reply I got a couple of groans from the boys and they buried themselves in covers more. I then started squirting them in the head with water to which I got a few " Fuck Off Dad" and "Piss Of Bro". I walked out the room knowing they wouldnt go back to sleep in a wet bed and made my way to my Daughters unused bedroom and changed her nappy as she still wasnt potty trained yet, but I made a point of leaving her in her Tigger pyjamas as she was still pretty much asleep. I made my way out the bedroom door as the boys passed me to go to the livingroom. I lived in a 4 bedroom flat/apartment which was small. We only used three of the four rooms, Lachlan had the biggest as Cullan stayed over and it had 2 beds in it and all of the junk that he keeps in there, mine was the middle sized one and Alba had the smallest, which had her unused bed/cot thing and all her toys and her overflowing closet thanks to my sister. The fourth room, was a box room, and had a keyboard, drums and some guiters it also had collection of football and rugby balls. Our livingroom was more of a playroom, to be honest, it had a couple of couches, a flat screen tv, and our laptop, above the door it had a basketball net and in the far corner it had a pool/air hockey table which had yet even more of Albas toys underneath it. If you were to walk in to our flat, I would say it would be pretty obv that a single man/father lived here as there was hardly ever pink in the flat. Much to Alice disappointment, Alba was more of a tomboy and if you were to put a dress on her she would take it off when you werent looking and just walk around in her nappys, which was rather amusing.

"Thanks Dad, for the wake up call " Lachlan said sarcasticlly.

" Anytime, Anytime. Right you guys going get dresses and I shall get the breakfast ready." I said stiffling my laugh. They then turned around and made there way back to the room and I put toast in the toaster and put them Microwave beans in the Micro and layed Alba down on the couch and ran to get myself dressed. Once dressed in my Trackies, with shorts underneath and my nike top, I made my way back and once again tried to wake up Alba and succeeded this time.

"Heyy, Baby girl" I whispered to her, which she smiled her Masen smile at me while rubbing her eyes. She then with my help stood up on the floor and started shaking all her joints. We always did this every morning with her, it was what the doctor, cough my dad cough, told us to do so she has some rountine and that makes it fun for her to wake up, which I had to admit worked. We also did something similar at night, but it was more of a work down after her bath but that one was not so successful in getting her to sleep. " What you want for breakfast" I asked while getting down at her level. She thought hard and scruched up her nose before she answered me..

"Hmmmmmm Cerla" She siad while jumoing up and down. Which meant ceral in her language. I quickly picked her up and ran to the kicthen and sat her in her booster seat and got out her Winnie the Pooh bowl, which she was obbesed with just as the Boys walked in, still half asleep and they went to dish out there breakfast. I sat her bowl of wheatibix next to her and put her bib on, cause believe me she is the worlds messest eater. She then pointed her head to me and smiled, she wanted me to give her a Pod, which was something she did with all the guys in the football team and all the boys in the family. I bent down and put my forhead to hers and in snyc we both said " Radical Dude" . " Right now eat squirt" I said after that and getting up to sit on the chair next to her or she wouldnt eat and started drinking my Coffee. The boys sat on the oppisite side with there plates and started eating.

"Lac, Al needs a Od" Alba said to her brother while pointing to her head, it was also something that got into our rountine every morning. Lachlan dropped his fork and leaned over the table to her, I pulled her bowl away from her and helped her kneel on the table. They put there heads together and " Radical Dudde" followed and then they started rubbing there noses together, which was there thing that they do, and then Lachlan started giving her kisses all over her face, while saying " I think I will have Alllbbbbaaaa for breakfast yumm" while Alba was laughing her little bell like laugh. Even though they are 13 years apart in age, Lachlan and Alba are really close. Lachlan isnt one off them teens that hate there little sister guts, he adored her and she adored him. My mother always points out how much of a double he is of me when I was his age he even had my anger issuses, but his anger was a lot worse.

" Ewww, you no what Lachlan, Alba wouldnt taste very good, because she anit eating her breakfast." I said playing along, while pulling Alba back into her seat.

"Yeah, I think your right dad, she would taste empty" Lachlan said playing back. While Alba sat scowling at the insult.

" Alba is tasty" She said, trying to hide her smile. She still referred to herself as Alba and not me, even though we keep telling her.

"Yeah well she would be more Yummier and tastier if she eat all of her breakfast" I said while the boys nodded in agreement.

"I no Alba you have to eat or your end up like Edward, a cranky old person" my brother Cullan said while pointing at me. Alba reply was to shoot him daggers and she reached over for me to take her on my knee,"

"My Daddy" she said hugging me. While Lachlan was laughing at her actions. She turned to face me " Daddy feed Alba" She said knowing I cant say no to her pout. I picked up her spoon and began feeding her.

" Dad, is the new english teacher starting to day" Lachlan asked still trying to stop his laughing,

Ahh the new english teacher. Alice told me she as already met her and she has said that we would fall in love with her. Her name is Bella Swan and she had recently lost her mum to cancer, so she is moving with her uncle Charlie along with her younger brother who was the same age as the lads, to start a fresh. Charlie Swan, god I no that guy like the back of my hand, the amount of time Cullan and Lachlan have been in the back of his car, man even I was when I was younger. I swear that old guy had something against us Cullens/Masen guys. "Yeah she is, so I do not want to here any of you giving her shit ok" I said pointing Alba spoon to them " I mean it, if you cause any trouble this season, you will both be benched" I warned them while giving Alba her last spoon.

"Argh come on bro, we wont and anyway you cant bench us we are your best players, face it we are needed" Cullan said getting up putting his dishes in the dishwasher. While Lachlan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well we can always getting someone else and anyway Alice said that her brother wanted to try out for the team, so you never no." I said while cleaning a quite silent Alba, for once. " Going get your stuff and meet me in the car" I said while making my way to Albas room. " So Alllbeee what are we wearing to do ?" I asked while she wandered over to her closet and picked up something of the floor and waddled unsteadily over to me and falling into my arms. " I tell you what, I think auntie Alice will have clothes in school for you, will we just let you stay in Tigger Pjs" I said while picking her up. She nodded her head. " Ok lets go then" I picked her up and she immediantly rested her head on my shoulder and I could tell that she would probally fall asleep in the car. So i went into my room, got my bag and her changing bag, which was also full of things to keep a 2 year old entertained and picked up her dummie and Mr strongbow and headed out to the car after I locked up. The boys were sitting in my volvo arguing over the radio station. I strapped Alba into her carseat, which was in the bag diagnoally across from the drivers seat and went to the boot to put the bags in it and check that Albas buggy was there. Just then Alba started her whimpering of dadada. I reached in the bag and got her, dummie, Mr Strongbow and the blanket from inside the folded up buggie and shut the boot and made my way to her side of the car.

"Alba, daddys here look" i said stroking her bronze ringlets out off her tear stained face. " Guys cut it out" I said to the boys who where still fighting. Lachlan was in the front as he called shotgun last night and Cullan in the back. " Are you tired already?" I said turning my attention back to Alba. She noddeed yes" well if you were to sleep at night, you wouldnt be" I said while handing her Mr Strongbow and her dumbing and then adjusted her seat so it was in a sleeping postition and put the blanket around her since the car hadnt heated up yet and it was pretty cold this morning, kissed her head and made my way to the drivers seat.

The car ride was mostly made up of small conversations as we tried to be quiet so Alba would be able to get to sleep. We arrived at Forks High around 7;45, so I had 45 mins to get everything ready.

* * *

**AN;] **_So there it is the first chapter. this is the** longest chapter** ii have ever written. Ii should update 2wo morro which will be a caryy on from this such as the school day._

_please tell me what you think **good/bad/could be better** ;] &&** review please** && like everyonee else ii will update much quicker._

_iif you have any ideas or any things you wouls like in this story **please pm or leave a review** (Y)_

_tavery**muchiies** -- hayleee aka meant2wobeitscalledfatee =]_


	3. Chapter 2 EPOV

_**AN::: **Heyya so here it is the** second chapter** =]] i have to **apoligize** that it is a bit late out \&& ii am soo sorry =[ but its one ofve the longest ii have done so far && ii am kinda busy trying to revise for prelims so ii can enjoy my **crimbo hoildays**. ii also apoligize for **speeliing mistakes** =[ unfortanttlly ii am **nah a** **very good speller**. ii want to say a big thanks to **all my reviewers** - **pizzagirl _ immortalwizardpirateelf-fan _ sprinter1 _ vampyregurl09 _ edwardssqueakychewtoy _ 71star _ rocki18** =]] thanks for the review && everyonee else REVIEW guys it makes me happydappy_

_&& for the reviewers that** left questions** here are you answers _

_**Edwards squeaky chew toy  
2009-11-28 . chapter 2 **_

_**So far your off to a good start. Story seems interesting enough. Is charlie bells uncle or father? You mentioned father in summary and uncle in story i think. Anyhoo.. Update soon**_

_**ANSWER-** I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND AND NOW I HAVE MADE CHARLIE BELLA UNCLE AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, TAVERYMUCHIIES FOR POINTING IT OUT =]] && THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW_

**Pizzagirl**

**2009-11-28 . chapter 2 **

**like it. does edward brother live with him and his kids. update soon**

**ANSWER- **_WELL SOORRY IF II DIDNT MAKE THIS OBV BUT EDWARDS TEENAGE BROTHER CULLAN BASICALLY LIVES WITH EDWARD AS CARLISE & ESME LIVE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OFVE FORKS SO HE FINDS IT EASIER TO LIVE WITH HIM, HE IS ALSO BEST MATES WITH LACHLAN AND THEY ARE BASICALLY PARTENERS IN CRIME._

_ii woul also like to say a **big big big big big** (you get the point ) thankyou 2wo hollynn28 who **emailed **me && ii woould like 2wo say it was a big help here is what the email said for anyone else who doesnt understand the** american school system**_

You asked for what the American education system is like so I thought I would drop you a pm to let you know. I work in education as a school psychologist and in Washinton State. In America there is not a public (government mandated) nursery school or preschool. SOme school districts will offer preschool but that is VERY VERY rare. The only government mandated preschool is for students with disabilities. Most parent do choose to send their children to preschool though, we just have to pay for it out of pocket. If you are poor enough there are governement funded preschool but that is a different story. Most children go to preeschool here at 4. Sometime parents will start at the age three. Kindergarten is the first grade student attend at a public school. They began at the age of 5. Then depending on the district (this is where it varies greatly) they stay at elementary school till the age of 11/12. Middle school or Junior High starts at age 11/12 and goes for two years. High school or senior high goes fro age 14-18. It is usually 4 years. It is usually discussed as grades here. Kidergarten through 6th grade is eementary, 7th and 8th gardae are middle school and 9th through 12th grade are high school. In Forks, the schools are actually k-5th grade as elementary, 6th-8th as middle school and 9th-12th as high school based on their district website. Here is the link for you on that .. I hope that helps. IF you have any questions regarding Washington schools please feel to ask since here in the USA it can vary greatly even just within the same state.

_ii would like 2wo thank all your **favs && alerts** who added it thank you _

_=]]_

_**ta**very_muchiie_s_

_hayl**eee**_

* * *

Once I parked the car in the teachers car park, I made my way the boot to get the bags and Albas buggie out, while Lachlan got her seat carefully as not to wake her sleeping form up as she was slowly dropping off and would be easy to wake. Cullan came round and helped me get the bags out while I set up the buggy and lowered the seat so it was almost horzontial postion. I went to take alba out of my sons arm and layed her down, where she whimpered, covered her with a blanket and placed her dummie in her mouth. I have to admit to myself I had pretty cute kids.

Lachlan, was more or less my double but was about a head smaller than me. He had light brownish, blondish hair which was easy to control if it was keep under a certain length. I also new he had a reputation in this school as a ladies man and man, most of the guys were shit scarred of him. I accutally cant work out how many times in this past year, Alice, has called us in to the office about him making threats or fighting in corridors, well anyway there were loads, and of course he always got of lightly in school as most of his family accuatly worked in the school, but at home, there was no point shouting and screaming and throwing punches, causes there was no one that he was scared of other than, granny, whow Esme gave him one of her I am dissapointed in you looks and he immediantly apoligze and feel guilty about hurting his granmas feelings.

Alba, was a lot smaller. In a way she was more like Alice, but even mum thinks she is smaller than Alice was at that age. She had Bronze coloured hair, that fell like little ringlets around her shoudlers, and unfortunely was like mine, it had a whole mind of its own and whoa she was hyper all the time. It was still pretty obv she was a premmie baby as her smallness but apart from that she was ok. Lachlan thinks that she doesnt have any blood in her system and she has caffine instead as of her hyperness over than that she was quite a calm child, but had the tendancys to get work up when people got angry and shouted and it would take ages to calm her down.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a screeching voice, that belonged to none other than Jessica Newton, who was a receptionast here and had lived in Forks all her live. She is married to none other than Mike Newton who owns a sporting goods shop down the road from us, that he inheritated from his parents who just recently retired. They had recently adopted, as Jessica wanted to be like Brad Pitt, I my ass they only thing her and Brad Pitt had in common was facial hair. I mean, come on that girl has more than me. " Mr Masen, Mr Masen wait up" She was sreeching, while the boys started laughing and leaning on the car for support. I muttered a lot of swear words under my breath and turned around. There she was the Shee-Man herself. She really did send shivers up my back. I decided to play the, I am busy and did not hear you at all card, and busyed myself in sorting out the bags and putting the thing on Albas buggie down that blocked out the sun, even though there is never any. The boys quickly scurried off saying something bout going to see Alice. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to be assuallted by Barbie boobs. Jesus just aswel they had no sun here, she would melt. " Hello Eddie, How are we this day." she drolled running her hand down her back. Wow has someone forgot there married. She then suddenly took a step back noticing the buggie " Aww you brought your daughter how cute, wow shes a looker" She said walking around and looking at the pram. I was to late to notice that Jessica had yanked her dummy out of her mouth, ahh shit wrong thing to do, right on que Alba started moving around and then began crying. Jessica quickly jumped back, just then Alice came storming over and by storming I mean storming raging. com. " Jessica get a way from my niece and please stop throwing your candle body at my younger brother or you will be looking for another job." woo she may look like a pixie but man she like a bear when it comes to family. I struggled to get my laughing out of control, so I quickly got Alba out of he buggie and picked her dummy up of the floor where Jessica threw it, and started to rock her, while she hid in my chest.

As Jessica started walking away with her secret dick between her legs, Alice came over smiling. " And how is my baby brother, this morning" She said while kissing Albas head who was hiding herslef in my neck. " and how is many cutie of a niece, I hope your better behaved than Lachlan this morning" she said while Alba peered out of her hiding place to look at her. Alice clapped her hand and held them out for her, which was a sign my family tended to use for her, as if she was asking if she wanted to come to them. Alba replied by shaking her head." I take it she is still clingy " Alice asked turning to make eye contact. " Yup, she is, wait what had Lachlan done now ?" I asked curious, while I rubbed Albas back and started to push her buggie to the school that we were walking to " well I caught him glaring Miss-My Boobs Are Real There Solid- Newtons younger brother and in a spilt second he had him pinned up against the lockers and was about to knee him when I intervered, so right now he is sitting in my office and Cullan is with him." she said while holding the door open. " The little shii..." I was about to swear when Albas small hand covered my mouth. " Snicket" I said finshing my sentence while pulling her hand away, which she then used to cling to my tshirt. Once inside we started to make our way to the office. I pried Alba Albas hand from my tshirt and put her in her buggie much to her annoyance, which she started opening and closing her hands, indicating that she wants picked up and she started crying. I tried my best to ignore her and tucked her blanket around her, " I pick you up after I deal with your idiot of a brother" I said to her while pushing towards Alice office.

By the time we got there Alba was sleeping quietly. I took another blanket out from her bag and drapped it over the buggie so the light woundn't bother her and I left her outside the door while I went to deal with Lachlan.

I walked in her office and there he was punching the wall, with pure anger on his face. I knew that face, that meant that bastard had said something about us, that was the only thing that wound him up. I quickly grabbed his arms and turned him around, where he started punching me in the chest and stomach area, I let him take his anger out on me because he would be on a rampage all day if he didnt get it out. He was muttering something like " She back, the slut is back". After a couple of minutes I took his hands in mine to block his hits which where becoming more and more harder. He keep thrashing against my hold and shaking his head. " Lachlan stop now cause anit getting no where son" I told him tightening my grip, he slowly began the thrashing but would not look me in the eyes. " No tell me why you had Jack Newton up against the lockers, Pounding the shit out of him." I shouted in his face, which did not help at all and he immedaintly strated thrashing against my hold and he started his head shaking again and mumbling something about the bitch is back. By this time Alice and Cullan where standing in the doorway and outside the school started filling up.

While he was trying to break out of my hold, I was thinking of what he meant, The bitch is back, I repeated his words in my mouth trying to make some sense of it. Then it clicked, Tanya is back. Tanya is best friends with the Newtons during her stay here she became quite close. Shit no wonder he is this worked up, he hates Tanyas guts since she left them. When Tanya was here last, well when she just had Alba, Tanya had turned up at one of his mates parties, with her jackass bit on the side James. Lachlan had tried to ingnore them, but Tanya had approached him and didnt even know it was her own flesh and blood and had done the most digusting ever and tried to seduce her own son. Cullan had informed me that Tanya had basically shoved herself at him and then he pushed her off him. That night her and James sleep with all the kid whores in Forks. I was brought out of my thoughts by Lachlan, who by now had stopped his thrashing and was leaning his forehead against my chest and was now holding back his tears. I quickly put my arms around him. It was right there that I realised that my eldest needed me more than ever. " I hate her dad, I hate her guts" He said choking his words out. " I no mate, I am pretty sure have the population does" I said holding him closer " But you have to tell me what, Jack said " He shook his head, " I want to go home " was all he said. I took a couple of seconds to think about what he said, " Look, Lach I get Granma to come and get you, and mabye Alba will go with you, but before that tell me what that jerk said" I said pulling him away to look him in the eyes, which just gave me a hint of hurt and anger. He took a deep breath before he said anything " He said, that the whore is coming back, to live here, and that she was trying to get me and Alli back, and that you were a shite dad and the Newtons are helping her apply for cusodty for us," Now it was my turn to take a deep breath " You cant let her take us dad, you cant, I hate her, God Fucking Jesus, she tried to sleep with me " he said looking into my eyes. I quickly took him back in my arms for comfort, " Look Lach, that slut will never take yous away ok , and god fucking jesus you wont even have to be near her. And for god fucking jesus she cant even get you I have full cusdoty and if you want me to I will file for a restrating order against her." I said, which he nodded his head to, " I want to go to Granmas now for a wee while, But I will come back for practice" He said pulling away. I nodded " Ok, I shall go and call her, but I want no more crap or hitting people, got me" He nodded "Thats what Uncle Emment for. I am sure Alice wont mind if you stay here till Granma comes" I said heading to the door, once again he nodded.

Once out in the corridor, I shut the door and looked for Alice. She was outside the door, with, who I guessed was the new teacher and her brother. I walked out and went straight to Albas buggie who was now awake looking curiously around, thank god she wasnt crying, I changed the seating in it so she was now perched up and pulled out my phone while Alice and Ms English teacher were engaged in conversation, which I was glad as they must have seen Lachs breakdown. I dialed mums number, which it only took a couple of rings for her to answer.

"Edward whats wrong ? " was the first thing she said

"Mum why do you always assume something is wrong when I call" I said

" Sorry Sweettie, its a mothers instinct. Now why are you phoneing me when school is about to start young man" I could almost here the smile in her voice.

" Well, I kinda need a favour" I said slowly.

"Well, what is it then hurry up, I am growing old here " she said jokingly

"emm would you be able to pick and look after Lach, today, and take him back for practice"

"Of course, why is he alright?" she asked in a worrringly tone

"Yeah, emm he had another one of his anger breakdown things and he doesnt feel like going to school today."

"Awww, well we need some Granma and grandson quality time anyway, is my Scottish Meadow coming aswell" Scottish meadow was the nickname that my mum and emment had for Alba. Since Allba Lhyie Dallas mean that in Gaelic.

" I dont no, We shall have to see when you gets here"

"awwwww daddys little girl, Well I am on my way now, I Lovvee you Sweet Checks." She said getting mushy

"Yeah cheers, love you to ." I said hanging up. I didnt even get a chance to breath, when Alice floored me with questions. " I take it Lachiie anit staying with us? " was the first " Nut, Mum is on her way to pick him up right now" was my answer, " Oh ok, well did you find out whats bothering him, I havent seen him so angry in a while " she said concern was all in her voice. By this time the new english teacher, who I remembered Alice telling me was Bella, was waiting paitently along with her brother beside Alice. " yeah Tanya backs or so Jack says and she was threating to get cusodty off the kids" I said while bending down to Alba, who was pulling on my trackies " What Smarties "I asked tickling her " Alba uppie" She said through her giggles, I went to pick her up just as Alice let out her anger " Thats bitch Deleni thinks she walks over my family, wait she wont get it will she, she cant even look after herself and Holy Comoly she tried to have sex with her son " she ratted on " Alice shut the hell up Lachlan doesnt need reminded of that shit, so keep it down." I half whispered have screamed at her, while balancing Alba on my side, while se laid her head on my chest. " and no she cant get them anyway, she signed full cusodty off them to me." I said in a much calmer voice.

"Wait, you said Tanya Deleni" a sweet medly like voice said. I then relelised it was Bella. Whoaa this was the first time I have actually taken a good look at her and man she was Beuuuuttiiffulllll. " I am sorry for lugging in " she said shyly.

"Oh no dont worry about it, and yes how do you no her ?" Alice said smiling at her

" Emm yeah, she like shiii..."she was about to swear, but looked tow4 ds Alba " a piece of crap, she used to go to my school, and she was like the biggest slut, so her parents sent her to her grandparents for the summer, and then she came back pregnant, a couple months later she moved away some where and no one had seen her in like ages, but then in senior year she came back a bigger piece of crap and no one knew what happened to her kid and when asked she was like I never had a kid. So yeah, and she made my life living hell, so how do you no her.? " She asked shyly.

"Emm well, that boy in there, my nephew was her mysterious kid" Alice said indicating to her office door, while Bella gave a confused look to me and then to the door " its ok, its really a long story but I will cut it short, Edward, who is my baby brother " She said pointing to me, which I was now rocking Alba " met Tanya at a party when like she went to her Grandparents who lived on our child hood street and then got pissed out of his 14 year old head and well 9 months later came out Lachlan, who is the boy in my office and Edwards eldest " she said smiling at me, and Bella had a shock written all over her face.

"Wooooooooo small world" she muttered and gave me a curious look.

"What I was a hormonal teenager and plus I was drunk so, giving I wasnt a hormonal teenage boy the second time I was drunk thanks to her husband. and I am sure see probally spiked my drink" I said answering her questioning face.

" Second time ?" she smirked

"Yup, and here is yet another product of are drunking antics right here" I said pointing and looking at Alba.

" Aww she is such a cutie" She said looking at Alba. She must have felt eyes on her, beacause she snuggled more into my chest.

"Yup she is, she also has Edward here wrapped round her finger. anyway I predict that the bell is going to go soon, so Bella I better so you to your classroom, and you to can carry on this convo at practice as Edward is the coach." just as she finshed the bell went and they waved and went away. While I went to the office to inform Lachlan that Esme was coming to pick him up as I had a free first block.

* * *

**AN:::**_ soorryy for ending it there guys but ii wanted to get a chapter up as ii avnt updated in a while_

_also ii would like you to** help** with my other story **SMALL TOWN GIRL IN A HOLLYWOOD WORLD** heres the summary _

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Bailey, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was **my idea**. what you think?? && this is where you **guys come in** _

_will i make it about_

_**Rpatz && the TwiCrew**_

_or_

_**Edward&& the bunch**_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will** you choose** reality or Fiction ??_

_thankyhuu and **tell me yhur choice by REVIEWS/PM**_

_you make **the choice** =]]_

_thankyou so i will **update reallyy** soon mabye sunday/monday hopefullyy_

_if anyone has** any ideas** for any offve my storys pleaseeeee** telll me cause** ii need them =**]]**_

_tavery_**muchiies**

_hayl**ee**_


	4. SmallTownGirl

_**AuthorsNotee- **Heyyaa guys/giirls && aliens (ifve your somewhere out there, Yes we no you excist ;]] ) first i would like to say a **big apoligy to say this is sadly nah an update** =[ i no sad right. but this is an AN just to say that on my profile there is now a POLL (Yes ii no ii finally worked out how to put it up *dancing in her seat *) for my SMALL TOWN GIRL IN A HOLLYWOOD WORLD as I am still unsure on what chracter names to use Rpatz or Edward oohhhhh hard choice. So i **put up a poll to see what you guys wanted**._

_Ofcourse I already have the first few chapters on my computer but just stuck on which world to put it in** Reality or fiction**._

_here is the summary for those __reading **my other stories** to see_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was my idea. what you think?? && this is where you guys **come in** _

_will i make it about_

_Rpatz && the TwiCrew_

_or_

_**Edward&& the bunch**_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will you choose reality or Fiction** ??**_

_either way,, the stroyline would be the same tbh apart from the names,,_ _The poll will close when I have about 15votes or more_

_anyway for my other stories the update dates should be for this week._

_**I make them good girls go bad.**_

_emm should be mabye wednesday but ii kinda need **more reviews** and ii would update a lot quicker than that._

_**what goes on behind closed doors**_

_should hopefully be 2woday or tomorrow but guys once again** You+ the green button at the bottom = CLicking x Writing in it = Updates More Quciker and the more the merrriier right**_

_**Better late than Never**_

_well this was updated last night, soo mabye **tuesaday or if reviews** ae good and lots it would be monday _

_**Small town girl in hollywood world**_

_would be when everyone decides what they want_

_Big thanks to all my reviewers ofve all my storiies =]] _

if anyone wants to see **when i am updating** or would like to see my progreesses my great friend Hayley ( i No we have the same name) does that side for me =] **so please add her**

her twitter is _/Hayley_McMann _

_&& her** Facebookk** would be __.com/#?ref=profile&id=1695919420 _

_so** add her for keeping uptodate with the cool people** =]]_

_anyway once again big big big big big apology 2wo everyone but do my poll_

_if you cannie be bothereed to do my poll just leave a review or pm me what you want and it will still count_

_ii would also like to if anyone has any idea on how to put stories into a comminty can you please tell me cause i am really confuzzled once again, ;] or ifve anyone wants to be a staff to it =]]_

_if you want me to give you recomditions in my updates just tell me =]_

_tbh ii think the best storiies are AH or when Nessie is younger cause I like them cute moments and i like to see Dadward =]] which you probally have guessed =] but ii really hate them ones where jacob is closer to nessie than Edward (that sucks ttlly) Nessie should be a daddys girl i believe _

_AH ones rawk my sawks =] ii love them soo much._

_so ifve you have any recomidtions pretty pleaser tell me ;]_

_ii think we all owe a hug&&cuddles and basically our lives to SM && the person who invented FF man they are great people ;]] way to give us our own personal brand ofve herion to fulfill our habit ;]] _


	5. Chapter 3

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	7. Chapter 7

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	8. Chapter 8

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
